swtor_the_rising_tidefandomcom-20200213-history
The Covenant Navy
Created in 3678 BBY, the Phantom Fleet was a project of Dark Council members Darth Marr and Darth Decimus supported by Darth Umbriss in order to create a fleet of imperial warships that would be invisible on every data record in order to assure the impossibility to predict its strikes within the Republic systems and those of their sympathizers. It took 9 years for the fleet to leave the spacedocks of the Maw complex in which its construction was supervised in secret far from Imperial Intelligence or the vision of the other Dark Council members who were not notified by those who participated in its creation. By the time the fleet was finally put into service, the Empire had already lost crucial battles such as the 1st battle of Bothawui. But more victories and defeats were to come as the Great War prolonged itself. The Phantom Fleet did at that time participate in its share of battles and strikes such as the Denon and Kuat strikes or the Abregado interception and the Chaleydonian Massacre. The fleet only stopped its successful operations when the Coruscant Treaty was signed and was stationed in the Maw spacedocks within the Maw Nebulae. The fleet made its return in activity during the Cold War period, striking Republic ships out of their own space limits and conducting attacks on neutral planets opposing the Empire. The fleet only took once again full service when the Galactic War began in 3642 BBY. The Phantom Fleet began once more its blitzkrieg against the Republic and also conducted massive strikes against neutral systems once more opposing the Empire and sympathizing with the Republic starting the second Christophsis battle, the Phantom Fleet also took a brief part in the piercing of the Corellia and the Kuat blockades. It finally met its match during the Revanite Crisis being sabotaged from the inside and had to conduct intensive repairs within the Maw for several months, by the time the Zakuul invaded the fleet was not prepared for war and with the death of Darth Marr the full control of the fleet went to Darth Umbriss who took the liberty of organizing meetings with the governments of several Imperial systems who had not suffered yet of the Zakuul invasions in order to gain their support. As the treaty of Dromund Kaas was signed and Acina proclaimed herself empress of the Sith the Maw Constitution was approved and the covenant was formed. In secret the Phantom Fleet participated with great efficiency in the exode of several billions of individuals in secret towards the Unknown Regions leaving behind several planets emptied of their populations. The rebelling troops and citizens were executed to keep order and most decided to turn themselves against a system that had fallen once again. By the time the Covenant finally installed itself within what is now known as the Coventium region the Fleet was integrated into the new Covenant Navy. The Covenant Navy What made the strength of the Covenant Navy was the great amount of flexibility its fleet. This flexibility was the result of a great number of improvements made to older Imperial class models and addition of the newer Covenant class models that formed its fleets Imperial Class Model : * Gage-class Transporter * Terminus-class Destroyer * Harrower-class Dreadnought Covenant Class Model : * Retribution-class Destroyer * Providence-class Super Dreadnought * Farsight-class Light Cruiser * Tempest-class Transport * Starcaller-class Patroller The Phantom Fleet pre-Covenant When under the Empire, the Phantom Fleet was operated by 26.840 crew members serving separately on the many ships that composed its forces. Most of these men were selected from within the academies directly and were considered to be top cadets they then followed strict mental and physical test to be considered useful or not for the future of the project started in secret. * 12 Terminus-class destroyers * 5 Harrower-class dreadnoughts